Mother Daughter Book Club  Later in Life
by storygirlie
Summary: A story about the Mother Daughter Book Club girls later in life. Includes Megan, Emma, Cassidy, Jess, and even a pinch of Becca.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Wong-Norton? Oh I just _love _your designs!" a woman in her late forties exclaims, waving her hands in the air for emphasis. I smile and nod as she goes on about her favorite show of mine.

"Ah, sorry ma'am, but we've got reservations at a restaurant and really need to get going." my boyfriend, Zach Norton smiles politely at the lady and steers me towards Du Fromage with my shoulders. I frown at my adorable boyfriend.

"Sorry, Megs, but ever since you became a fashion designer we haven't had much alone time." he apologizes. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes and smile dreamily. Zach and I started dating five years ago, when we were both seniors in high-school. I'd always liked him, ever since sixth grade. But he'd liked Cassidy, and, well, it was complicated.

"It's fine sweetie," I say, pecking his ultra-soft check. He grins and kisses me passionately for a moment. I still find it hard to believe that Zach loves me, Megan Wong. I'm Asian-American, but look the best I've ever looked right now. My shoulder length black hair is almost always in loose curls and I weigh only 115 pounds. Life is great.

"May I help you two?" asks the waiter, interrupting out little love fest. He smiles at Zach who winks back. I idly wonder what this little exchange meant until Zach kisses me again and the waiter leads us to a table with the perfect view of the leaves of the Concord trees turning.

"Nice table, huh?" Zach asks. I smile and nod.

"Definitely. This view totally inspires me." I reply. Zach takes my hand from across the table. I giggle girlishly. Ugh, that was a very Becca-y giggle. Zach laughs.

"Who are you, Becca Chadwick?" he asks, taking a piece of bread from the basket that the waiter's just dropped off. I duck my head, embarrassed. "Hey," Zach says softly. "I'm kidding, Megan. You're nothing like Becca. Your prettier, and funnier, and more stylish, and not annoying!" I look up at him and smile.

"Ha, thanks." I laugh, making sure it doesn't sound girly. Zach winks at me and brushes his soft pink lips on my hand. My body tingles as I long to replay the first night Zach and I kissed for three hours. We're both virgins and have no intention to change that fact until marriage.

"I love you, Megan Wong." he says, wrapping his lips around mine and letting his tongue wander into my mouth. I sigh blissfully as he pulls back at the exact moment a perky blonde waitress asks to take our orders.

"Two slices of pepperoni pizza." Zach smiles, ordering the same thing he's ordered for the past five years. I laugh and shake my head. "And my fiancé will have the spaghetti and meatballs. Oh, and a coke and a chocolate milkshake." I gasp. _Fiancé? _

"Uh, Zach…" I begin, but stop myself when Zach leans down on one knee. He pulls me up so I'm standing and gently takes my hand.

"Megan Wong, I love you more than the moon, the sun, and the stars. I love you more than love itself. I love you times one billion, plus one." Zach smiles at the last part. I made up "times one billion plus one" when we were thinking of how much we loved each other. He's now reaching into his cargo pocket and pulling out a Tiffany box. I gasp, hoping it's the one I ogled over when we were shopping. He pulls the white ribbon off of the box and opens it, revealing - yes - the ring I loved.

"Zach, I…am at a loss for words." I admit, smiling. He slips the ring onto my finger and I examine the heart shaped diamond. It's so beautiful. The heart shines in the light of the setting sun and I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"So Megan Wong, will you marry me?" Zach asks, his eyes wide with anticipation. I smile softly and kiss his lips. When I finally pull away, I notice the whole restaurant is staring. I grin.

"Yes Zach Norton, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Jess." Darcy Hawthorne's soft voice comes from my apartment kitchen. I laugh and rush over to him, almost falling in my black stilettos. Darcy's booming laugh echoes through the open kitchen. I grab the chest of his shirt and kiss him.

"Ready?" I ask, pulling away. We're going to dinner with the book club girls, Zach Norton, Stewart Chadwick, and Cassidy's new boyfriend, Dave Curlin, a pro hockey player. Darcy eyes my strapless blue mini-dress and grins.

"Yep. You look hot, Jess." he grins again. I roll my eyes but can't help but smile. I got "all dolled up" as my dad would say, for tonight. I wouldn't normally wear the dress or shoes, but I wanted to surprise Darce. I can't wait to see all of my best friends again, even Becca. Darcy kisses my cheek and wraps his hands around my waist. He lifts me up and carries me into his white Lexus.

"Love you," he says as he drops me onto the passenger seat. I giggle, hearing those words for me sounds so good, and buckle my seatbelt. Darcy shuts the door lightly and walks to the driver's door. He opens the door, sits down, buckles his seat belt, shuts the door, and starts the car.

"Love you too," I murmur. He looks over at me and smiles as he pulls out of the driveway. "So, why do you think Meg and Zach planned this whole thing? There's got to be some news they have to tell us." I say. Darcy shrugs, turning a corner onto Main Street.

"Here we are," he says after a few moments of driving. He opens his car door, slides out and in a flash is opening my car door and helping me out. I smile gratefully, leaning on him for support as we make our way into Concord Class, the best restaurant in town. I see Emma and Stewart, hand in hand and nuzzling noses and Darcy coughs loudly. Emma turns and smiles, rushing over to give us both a hug. She looks at my dress and shoes and shakes her head lightly.

"Jess Delaney." she laughs. "You're making me look terrible." She's wearing a purple dress with a blue cardigan and shiny black flats. She looks nice. Stewart appears beside her, shaking Darcy's hand politely and assuring Emma she looks gorgeous. She blushes and sit down at a table with Megan and Zach, who are both smiling. Cassidy is across from Zach, and she's just looking at him with this weird expression on her face. Then she turns away to who I am assuming is Dave. He's got curly brown hair, a sprinkle of freckles across his face and a sweet smile.

"Hey, Megan." I say, turning my attention away from Cassidy. Megan turns, her silky black hair sweeping across her back and smiles. She looks beautiful, as always. She's wearing a silky pink dress that reaches her knees, a pair of killer suede high-heels and a long pearl necklace. She trumps everybody style-wise. "Love the outfit," I say. Megan smiles and Zach wraps his arm around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Megan blushes, grinning at Zach slowly.

In a few minutes, we're all seated and the waiter comes around. We order drinks, peruse the menus and order. After an hour-long dinner filled with talking and laughing and kissing, Zach declares that he's ordering us all dessert.

"Something's fishy." I comment into Darcy's ear. He nods, digging into a piece of chocolate cake. I snag a bite and he smiles, feeding me another. I scrunch up my eyes, analyzing Megan and Zach, who keep sneaking peeks at each other while eating their cake. Something is definitely up. Emma catches my eye, like she's thinking the same thing, and we share a knowing smile. Once everybody's finished, Zach and Megan stand, fingers laced together, big grins on each of their faces. They quickly glance at each other and nod.

"So, Megan and I have something to say." Zach begins. He looks toward Megan, grinning. "About a week ago, I took Megan to dinner at Du Fromage," Darcy snorts. I scold him with my eyes. He merely shrugs, looking adorable. "And I asked her to marry me." A gasp runs through the table. Darcy squeezes my shoulder. My eyes pop wide open. She said yes, right? I wonder. I look at Cassidy. Emotionless. Her lips are hanging open, and I catch a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "She said yes." he finishes. The table bursts into happiness. Cassidy's actually smiling. Emma is giving Megan a huge hug and I joined her. Darcy shakes Zach's hand, congratulating him, as does Stewart and Dave, who turned out to be quite nice and funny, perfect for Cassidy. Megan giggles, trying to squirm out of our tight grasps, so we move on to Zach, gripping tightly onto his neck in a hug. He laughs.

A book club marriage!


End file.
